The Primal Side
by The Wraith of Death's Peak
Summary: What if Naruto had a tribal fighting- and life-style


Naruto: The Primal Side

By The Wraith of Death's Peak

Chapter 1: Naruto's Primal Bloodline! A Hunter Rises!

"Argh! Damn Villagers tried to kill me! AGAIN!" Naruto shouted. "Would you be quiet, kit?!" A large, nine-tailed fox said. "Sorry, Kurama, but the damn villagers attacked me again… That bloodline limit can't come soon enough, what does it do again?" Kurama sighed. "It basically makes you tap back into the primal ways of humans, allowing you to communicate with nature on an interpersonal level. You won't be able to speak to beasts and plants, but you can tell what an animal is feeling by watching certain movements they make, and know what plants are safe to eat, and which are poisonous. You will be able to build Ancient tools, weapons, and potions, and use them like they are a part of you, and they will never break… EVER." "That sounds really cool! Thanks Kurama!"

"Don't thank me just yet, we need to train this ability to it's fullest potential before you can use it effectively, and that will take 5 years of intense, torturous training to do so. You will never to be able to fit back into normal society again afterwards. Naruto just sighed, "I'm already an outcast because of you, so I don't really care." Kurama nodded. "Then let's get primal."

(5 years later)

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? A Hyuuga trying to stop us, alone? You are foolish, little girl!" An Iwa-nin said, getting closer and closer to Hinata. "We won't fail like Kumo, you know. We were going to take just your little sister, but I think we can have a bonus." Hinata tried to strike at the kidnapper, only to miss and be grabbed. Fifteen other ninja then surrounded her, grinning menacingly. "Let's take our bonus, boys!" Suddenly, a titan-sized giant of a bear leaped out of the woodwork, and shredded the Iwa-nin closest to it, gnawing on his broken bones for good measure.

(Start Run to the Hills by Iron Maiden)

"The Iwa came, from across the land," a voice said, starting what sounded like a war chant. "They brought us pain, and forced our hand." A tall man dressed from head to toe in furs and leather hides jumped down. He was brandishing a bronze blade with an ivory hilt in his right hand, and his left hand was flat on his hip, holding a barbed kpinga throwing knife. "They took our lives, they stole our creed, and took our clans, for their own need." Chakra then glowed from his hand, and with a simple wave of it, vines strangled the first five ninja before him. "We fought them hard, we fought them well. Out in the rocks, we gave them hell!" The man then moved as fast as lightning, killing the next five, each in a unique, brutal, almost feral way. "Then they came, to take the leaves, oh will we ever be set free?!"

The man suddenly stopped the war chant, and rushed at the remaining Iwa-nin, drawing a maquahuitl, and mutilated them, yet never killed them, as they could still be heard screaming in pain. He then moved his hand in a strange gesture, and then a pack of wolves zoomed out of the forest, viciously eating the ninja, who could only scream in pain and terror.

"You who dare take the Hyuuga heiresses will die by the hand of their protector, the Wenja!" The hunter said, using his bronze blade to cut down an Iwa-nin charging him. This statement made the last Iwa-nin drop the bag he was carrying, freeing Hinata's little sister from the container, but not her bondings. "You want a fight, you got one! Doiton: Rock Slam!" A large boulder then flew to the man-hunter's location, only for him to sidestep the stone with ease. "Pathetic, not only was that slow and predictable, you also calm to have weaponized the defensive nature of the earth, when you are really using Iwaton, Doiton's offensive cousin." He then raised his sword-club as if he was going to chop off an arm. "Here's a real earthen attack! Doiton: Swallowing Earth!" The man then struck the ground, which then split at the enemy ninja's location, literally swallowing him.


End file.
